Duniverse
by Lulantis
Summary: Le Docteur, en quête de compagnie, se rend chez River Song. Il y fait une rencontre inattendue.
1. Dune

**Chapitre 1  
Dune**

* * *

**Personnages :** 10ème Docteur.  
**Chronologie :** après 'La Prophétie de Noël' (voir note pour les explications).  
**Références (légères) :** La Fille du Docteur, La Bibliothèque des Ombres, La Fin du Voyage, La Conquête de Mars, Les Anges prennent Manhattan, Le Jour du Docteur.

**Note :**  
Cette fanfic est un recueil de one shots, qui se passent dans l'Univers alternatif 'Paradoxe' ('Descente aux Enfers' et 'Conséquences' - histoires non publiées à l'heure où j'écris ces lignes). Il n'est pas nécessaire d'avoir lu 'Paradoxe' pour lire cette histoire, mais il faut être informé des points suivants :  
- Donna a retrouvé la mémoire,  
- le 10ème Docteur se souvient des événements qui ont eu lieu dans 'Le Jour du Docteur',  
- à la fin de 'La Prophétie de Noël', le Docteur ne s'est pas régénéré. Pourquoi et comment est un peu compliqué, mais sans importance pour cette histoire,  
- depuis 'La Prophétie de Noël', il s'est écoulé plusieurs années (plus de cinquante) chargées en événements difficiles,  
- Dans 'Conséquences', le Docteur passe plusieurs mois à Cardiff, en compagnie de Jack, avec des rencontres plus ou moins régulières avec Martha, Donna et quelques autres.

* * *

Le Docteur se sentait seul. Il avait quitté Cardiff depuis plusieurs semaines, et repris son vagabondage à travers l'espace et le temps, en solitaire. Il avait rencontré quelques personnes intéressantes, mais ne se sentait pas prêt à inviter qui que ce soit à voyager avec lui. Le TARDIS non plus ne souhaitait pas accueillir de nouveaux passagers. Mais après avoir vécu entouré de ses amis pendant des mois, même s'il avait d'abord été soulagé de ne plus avoir personne sur le dos à lui dire quand manger ou dormir - il s'en était très bien tiré tout seul pendant neuf cents ans, merci beaucoup ! - le besoin de compagnie commençait à se faire sentir.

Rendre visite à Jack ou Martha alors qu'il venait juste de les quitter ne le tentait pas. Déranger Donna pendant qu'elle filait le parfait amour avec Shaun serait malvenu. Rose était bien sûr toujours dans le monde de Pete, et ses autres amis étaient essentiellement les amis d'_autres_ lui, ce n'était pas vraiment pareil… Sarah Jane peut-être ? Elle en savait assez sur la régénération pour ne pas avoir besoin d'explications, ni se soucier de _quel_ lui elle rencontrait. Mais elle avait son fils dont elle devait s'occuper, et était-ce vraiment juste d'apparaître dans sa vie chaque fois qu'il en avait besoin, alors qu'il avait volontairement été absent quand _elle_ avait eu besoin de lui ?

Probablement pas.

Finalement, un nom lui vint à l'esprit. Quelqu'un qui, comme Sarah Jane, était suffisamment familier avec ce qu'il était et avec son mode de vie pour ne pas poser de questions. Quelqu'un qui, comme Martha, l'avait suivi jusqu'à la fin de l'univers. Quelqu'un dont, comme Jack, il n'avait pas à redouter la mort. Quelqu'un qui, comme Rose, semblait capable de capturer ses cœurs.

Il avait seulement rencontré River Song à deux reprises : à La Bibliothèque et sur Asgard. Dans la Bibliothèque, il s'était montré très distant envers cette inconnue qui semblait tout savoir à son sujet. Même ce que personne, _personne_, ne savait. Puis elle était morte, davantage pour le sauver lui que les quatre mille vingt-deux personnes prisonnières de la Bibliothèque. Et au lieu de s'apitoyer sur son sort, ou de montrer la peur qu'elle avait dû ressentir, elle avait utilisé ses derniers moments pour le réconforter, pour lui promettre qu'il la reverrait, et que les aventures qu'ils vivraient ensemble seraient inoubliables.

Il avait longuement hésité avant de l'emmener sur Asgard. Elle avait mentionné leur pique-nique avec tant de tendresse qu'il savait qu'il n'avait pas droit à l'erreur. Il avait choisi un jour où tout allait bien, demandé au TARDIS de trouver une River suffisamment jeune pour ne pas se sentir en position d'infériorité, et découvert que bien qu'elle avait confirmé ne l'avoir rencontré que deux ou trois fois auparavant, elle en savait déjà bien plus que certains de ses compagnons après des mois passés à voyager à ses côtés. Elle avait avoué avoir un avantage sur lui, mais refusé d'expliquer lequel. Il avait décidé de ne pas se laisser impressionner par ses précognitions et de ne pas la laisser lui tenir la dragée haute. La journée s'était transformée en une suite de compétitions amicales, jusqu'à ce qu'ils en viennent à discuter archéologie, thème sur lequel ils ne pouvaient pas s'entendre. Pour changer de sujet, elle avait demandé lequel d'entre eux détenait le plus gros spoiler, laissant sous-entendre qu'elle savait quelque chose d'important. Incapable d'imaginer ce qui pouvait dépasser ce que lui savait, il avait refusé de la suivre et simplement répondu qu'ils devraient se rencontrer lorsqu'ils seraient tous les deux très vieux pour comparer leurs notes. Il avait vu qu'elle avait vu qu'il cachait quelque chose. Elle n'avait pas posé de question, et le reste de la journée avait été calme, un tantinet romantique, dans un décor idyllique.

Il modifia les réglages du TARDIS, en route pour le 51e siècle.

~oOo~

Le TARDIS se matérialisa dans une rue calme, au beau milieu de la nuit. C'était une heure étrange pour commencer une aventure, mais le vaisseau devait avoir ses raisons, et l'heure tardive ne gênait pas le Docteur. Quelque chose lui disait que ça ne dérangerait pas non plus River outre mesure.

Deux lunes brillaient dans le ciel, l'une pleine et l'autre en croissant, et de par la lumière qu'elles dégageaient, on se serait davantage cru en début de soirée qu'au milieu de la nuit. Il avisa une maison dont la porte, les volets et le portail étaient peints d'un bleu sombre. _Bleu TARDIS_. Il s'approcha et vérifia le nom sur la boîte à lettres : _Prof. River Song_. Parfait. Un coup de tournevis sonique lui ouvrit la porte, et il entreprit de visiter la maison endormie.

L'entrée était vaste, soigneusement décorée. Au mur, un diplôme au nom de _Professeur River Song, Université de Luna_. Sur une petite table, des revues d'archéologie, quelques objets anciens, à première vue authentiques. Quelques objets moins anciens, authentiques également, clairement hors de leur temps. Probablement rapportés d'un voyage avec lui. Il se demanda pourquoi il la laissait faire. Dans une bibliothèque, des livres d'archéologie sur une multitude de sujets, publiés par _Dr. Song_ ou _Prof. Song_. Et, incongrûment, une série de romans policiers du XXe siècle, _'Melody Malone, Détective Privé'_, blonde pulpeuse d'après les couvertures, au charme cinglant et au rouge à lèvres ensorceleur d'après le résumé. _'Yowzah'_ lui vint à l'esprit.

Le salon était confortablement meublé, un canapé et quelques fauteuils autour d'une table basse devant la cheminée, un bouquet de fleurs sur la table. Un buffet le long du mur opposé. Un tapis neuf, en laine, fait main, à l'aide une technique plus utilisée depuis le Ve siècle, même dans les musées et les ateliers reconstituant les techniques traditionnelles.

Et partout, sur les murs et le buffet, sur la table, des photos :

River, sur un site de fouilles.

River et un jeune homme portant un nœud papillon et une veste en tweed à un festival de poisson pané. _Poisson pané_ ? Même s'il n'avait pas reconnu 'Gros Menton', il aurait pu deviner qui était le jeune homme à sa manière de s'habiller. Ce que River et lui pouvaient bien trouver d'intéressant à un festival de poisson pané, il préférait ne pas savoir. D'autant qu'il doutait que l'idée soit venue d'elle.

Sur une autre photo, un jeune couple sur une plage déserte, pas plus de la trentaine. Une jeune femme rousse vêtue d'une jupe trop courte et un jeune homme blond, qui se tenaient la main.

La majorité des photos reprenaient ces quatre personnages : tantôt River et le couple, parfois lui et les deux jeunes, quelques fois tous les quatre, souvent juste River et lui. Sur certaines, River et d'autres hommes, toujours étrangement vêtus. Il se demanda s'il s'agissait de lui. C'était possible - probable - mais il préférait ne rien présumer.

D'autres photos montraient deux adolescents, facilement identifiables comme étant la rouquine et son… _ami ? petit ami ? mari ?_ et une troisième ado, une jeune fille à la peau noire. D'autres encore les montraient tous les trois, encore plus jeunes, juste des enfants, en train de jouer. Sur l'une des photos, les trois enfants se trouvaient dans ce qui semblait être la chambre d'une des filles, et la petite rouquine tenait dans ses mains ce qui était, sans aucun doute possible, une reproduction miniature du TARDIS.

Il se demanda comment les vies de ces cinq personnes se mêlaient, et sentit une pointe de jalousie envers ce futur-lui sur les photos, qui semblait si insouciant, entouré de ses amis.

Il fut brutalement tiré de ses pensées, mi-mélancoliques mi-optimistes, lorsque la lumière inonda la pièce et une voix de femme - pas celle de River - demanda qui il était et ce qu'il faisait là, sur un ton qui se voulait autoritaire mais trahissait la peur. Il se tourna lentement vers la source de la voix, en prenant l'air le moins menaçant possible, avec un sourire qu'il espérait amical.

« Bonjour ! Enfin, bonsoir - ou plutôt, bonne nuit… » commença-t-il. _Ça part mal…_ Il faisait face à une jeune femme brune, vêtue d'une robe de nuit, et qui pointait un blaster vers lui. Il estima rapidement que si elle tirait dans sa position actuelle, elle le manquerait d'au moins quinze centimètres, et redoubla de vigilance - les amateurs sont toujours plus dangereux, ne serait-ce que parce qu'ils sont davantage susceptibles de paniquer. « Je suis… un vieil ami de River. Je passais dans le coin et je me suis dit 'tiens, ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas vu mon archéologue préférée, si je passais la saluer ?' Vous pouvez aller lui demander, elle vous confirmera. Je ne bougerai pas, promis. »

« Le Professeur Song n'est pas là. Vous rendez souvent visite à vos amis à trois heures du matin ? Comment êtes-vous entré ? »

« Oh, j'ai une clé. Vu l'heure, je ne voulais réveiller personne. »

« Vous êtes un vieil ami qui n'a pas vu le Professeur Song depuis longtemps, mais vous avez une clé ? » demanda-t-elle, incrédule.

« Eh bien… »

« Vous me prenez pour une idiote ?! »

« Non, pas du tout ! »

« Faites voir votre clé ? »

« Ah, eh bien, en fait, c'est que… » bafouilla-t-il.

« Vous vous fichez de moi ! J'appelle la police ! »

« Non ! Non, non, non, non ! Attendez ! Laissez-moi vous montrer mes papiers, vous verrez bien que je ne suis pas un voleur ! »

Elle hésita un moment, avant d'acquiescer. « Ok, sortez vos papiers. Mais je vous préviens, au moindre geste suspect, je tire et j'appelle la police ! »

Il sortit le papier psychique de sa poche, lentement, en prenant bien soin qu'elle ne puisse pas penser qu'il sortait une arme. Il s'approcha doucement d'elle pour lui tendre le papier, puis recula pour lui laisser la possibilité de l'examiner sans se sentir menacée. « _'Docteur James McCrimmon, historien'_, » lu-t-elle. « Ça ne prouve rien, surtout sur du papier psychique, vous vous croyez où avec vos gadgets, dans une vieille colonie paumée ? »

Le Docteur jura silencieusement. Il aurait dû se douter qu'au 51e siècle, le papier psychique ne tromperait personne. Son usage était courant au sein des organisations officieuses, voire mafieuses, comme l'Agence du Temps, et dans les holovidéos. Sa meilleure chance était de continuer de parler, gagner du temps jusqu'à ce que River revienne, ou jusqu'à ce qu'elle puisse être contactée, et confirmer son histoire. En espérant qu'elle ne le laisse pas mariner pour lui apprendre à s'introduire chez elle sans invitation, ce dont elle était probablement capable. Il ne pensait pas toutefois qu'elle pousse jusqu'à appeler la police.

Il ouvrit la bouche, sans bien savoir ce qu'il allait pouvoir dire, lorsque le téléphone sonna. _Sauvé par le gong,_ pensa-t-il. _Au moins temporairement._

La jeune femme jeta un œil nerveux vers le téléphone, visiblement incertaine de la marche à suivre. « Allez-y, répondez. C'est peut-être River, qui pourra vous dire que je ne suis pas un cambrioleur. Je vais m'asseoir dans le canapé, comme ça vous n'aurez pas à vous soucier de moi. » dit le Docteur en souriant, rassurant. Il s'installa confortablement, les mains croisées derrière la tête et les pieds sur la table basse, dans une position qui ne lui permettait pas d'agir rapidement. La jeune femme se relaxa légèrement et se dirigea vers le téléphone. Il soupira - il espérait vraiment que c'était River qui appelait, sans trop y croire. Qui téléphonait à trois heures du matin ?

« Allô ? » dit la jeune femme en décrochant. « Oui, vous êtes bien chez River Song… » _Pas River donc, dommage._ « Juste une amie. … … Oh, oui, le Professeur Song m'a parlé de vous, c'est vous qui financez l'expédition en cours, n'est-ce pas ? » _Une relation de travail apparemment._ « Qu…quoi ? … … Non, ce n'est pas possible, non… » Le ton de la jeune femme était à présent clairement angoissé, et le Docteur se demanda qui était son interlocuteur et ce qu'il avait bien pu annoncer pour provoquer une telle réaction. « Non… » Là-dessus, la jeune femme lâcha le téléphone et son arme, s'effondra contre le mur, et se mit à pleurer.

Le Docteur ne perdit pas de temps pour agir. Désarmée, la jeune femme n'était plus dangereuse. Mais plus important, elle était en détresse, et malgré la tension qui avait régné avant que le téléphone ne les interrompe, ils n'étaient pas ennemis. Il s'approcha d'elle pour essayer de comprendre ce qui se passait. « Eh, » dit-il doucement en s'agenouillant à ses côtés. « Qui était-ce ? Que voulait-il ? »

« C'était…c'était Strackman Lux… » répondit-elle entre deux sanglots. « Il…il a dit que… le Professeur Song… » la jeune femme continua tant bien que mal son explication mais le Docteur ne l'écoutait plus. _Strackman Lux._ L'homme qui avait financé l'expédition à la Bibliothèque. Il n'avait pas besoin qu'elle lui rapporte ce que Lux avait dit, il l'avait vécu : River était morte.

« Je suis désolé, » lui dit-il, sincère. « Je suis tellement désolé. » Il la prit dans ses bras et la laissa pleurer. « Vous étiez proches ? » demanda-il après un moment.

« Je suis une de ses étudiantes. Lorsque le Professeur Song part en expédition, elle me confie sa maison, ça me fait un peu d'argent pour payer mes études et c'est mieux que ma petite chambre ! » Elle lâcha un rire nerveux et se demanda pourquoi elle laissait cet étranger, dont elle était toujours persuadée qu'il était un voleur, la réconforter. « Vous êtes vraiment un ami du Professeur Song ? »

« Je suis vraiment un ami du Professeur Song, » répondit-il. « Comment vous appelez-vous ? »

« Mary. »

« Ravi de vous connaître, Mary, je suis… »

« Le Docteur McCrimmon, oui, j'ai vu ça sur vos papiers. »

« Non, juste le Docteur. »

« Le Docteur, ce n'est pas un nom. C'est comme si on appelait le Professeur Song 'le Professeur'. »

« J'ai connu quelqu'un qui s'appelait 'le Professeur', » dit-il. « Rien à voir avec River : River est comme le Professeur Indiana Jones : archéologue, sexy, avec un faible pour l'aventure… Ce Professeur là enseignait à l'Académie du Temps, à la fin des cours, tous ses élèves dormaient, même Ushas, et pourtant Ushas était une bonne élève ! Et ses examens étaient d'une difficulté incroyable, je n'ai jamais réussi à avoir la moyenne ! Enfin, certaines mauvaises langues diraient sans doute que ce n'est pas la seule matière dans laquelle j'étais mauvais, je suppose que ce n'est pas entièrement faux… »

« L'Académie du Temps ? » le coupa-t-elle. « Vous êtes un agent temporel ? »

« Oh, non, non. Pas cette Académie du Temps là. Celle sur Gallifrey. »

« Gallifrey ? Jamais entendu parlé, où est-ce que ça se trouve ? »

« Oh, hmm, en ce moment, aucune idée. Quelque part, probablement. C'est déjà mieux que nulle part, certainement, n'est-ce pas ? Qui sait, peut-être qu'un jour, je la retrouverai. »

« Je ne suis pas sûre de vous suivre. Vous m'embrouillez, alors que je ne sais déjà plus où j'en suis. »

« Désolé… »

Le silence s'installa. Les pleurs de Mary s'apaisaient, et le Docteur commençait à penser à partir, reprendre le TARDIS, et remonter le temps de quelques mois pour retrouver River. Ou plutôt, se rendre n'importe où à quelques millions d'années lumière et quelques millénaires d'ici. Il ne pensait pas pouvoir faire face à River immédiatement.

Les pleurs d'un bébé interrompirent ses pensées.

~oOo~

Le Docteur suivit Mary à l'étage. Elle se dirigea vers une chambre d'enfant, au milieu de laquelle se trouvait un berceau surmonté d'un mobile composé de planètes, de lunes et de vaisseaux spatiaux. Même au 51e siècle, alors que les humains avaient des colonies à travers tout l'univers, les rêves des enfants étaient encore peuplés d'étoiles, de voyages et de découvertes.

Mary sortit le bébé du berceau et lui parla doucement. Elle pleurait encore un peu et jetait de temps en temps un coup d'œil furtif vers le Docteur. Le bébé avait été consolé facilement, et servait à présent clairement d'excuse à la jeune femme pour éviter de s'occuper de l'intrus qui l'avait suivie. Le Docteur la laissa faire le temps qu'elle se calme, mais la présence de l'enfant l'inquiétait : le sacrifice de River avait apparemment eu des conséquences qu'il n'avait pas envisagées.

« C'est votre enfant ? » demanda-t-il sans y croire une seconde.

« Non, » répondit-elle. « C'est le fils du Professeur Song, il s'appelle Dune. À peine six mois et le voilà seul dans la vie... » soupira-t-elle.

« Pas de grand-parents qui pourraient s'occuper de lui ? Un oncle, une tante ? Son père ? » s'enquit-il.

« Pour autant que je sache, le Professeur Song n'a pas de famille. Je me trompe peut-être, elle est très discrète sur tout ce qui touche à sa vie privée. Le père de Dune est inconnu. C'est peut-être l'ami fantôme du Professeur Song. C'est amusant, lui aussi c'est un mystérieux docteur sans nom... » dit Mary en se tournant vers lui, en partie suspicieuse, mais aussi avec un certain espoir.

« Oh, il n'y a rien de mystérieux à mon sujet, » répondit le Docteur avec légèreté, en cherchant à détourner la conversation de lui. « Que va-t-il devenir alors ? » pressa-t-il. Il se sentait responsable de la situation du bébé, et espérait que la situation pourrait se résoudre d'elle même. Pourquoi le TARDIS avait-il atterri là où il l'avait souhaité et pas à l'autre bout de la galaxie, comme ça arrivait régulièrement ?

« Si personne de sa famille ne peut être trouvé ou n'accepte de s'occuper de lui, il sera envoyé dans un orphelinat, » expliqua-t-elle.

« À six mois, il ne devrait pas avoir de mal à trouver une famille d'accueil. Ce n'est pas un départ dans la vie idéal, mais ce n'est pas si terrible, » dit le Docteur, soulagé.

« J'en doute, pas avec sa difformité. »

« Difformité ? » demanda le Docteur en levant un sourcil.

« Il souffre d'une malformation congénitale. D'après ce que le Professeur Song m'a expliqué, ça ne le gêne pas pour vivre, mais ça risque de rebuter des parents adoptifs potentiels. »

« Et de quelle malformation s'agit-il ? »

« Il a un double système cardiovasculaire. Deux cœurs, » précisa-t-elle.

~oOo~

Le monde s'était figé autour du Docteur. Deux cœurs, ça pouvait être une coïncidence, n'est-ce pas ? Beaucoup d'espèces possèdent deux cœurs : les Dulciens, les Kirithons, les Kulans, les Apalapuciens, les habitants de Skale (1), et plusieurs autres, rien que dans la galaxie de la Spirale de Mutter (2). Et l'époque dans laquelle River vivait était réputée pour ses relations très très ouvertes, ses mariages inter-espèces et un nombre impressionnant de naissances multiraciales. La familiarité que River avait exprimée envers lui dans la Bibliothèque ne signifiait rien. D'autant que les Seigneurs du Temps, eux, n'avaient jamais été connus pour se mélanger aux autres espèces. Et il s'était toujours interdit ce genre de complications avec ses compagnons, même si la tentation avait parfois été forte.

Malgré lui, il sortit le tournevis sonique de sa poche et scanna l'enfant : il avait définitivement deux cœurs, qui battaient en harmonie et n'étaient pas une anomalie congénitale. Température : 20°C, trop faible pour un humain, trop importante pour un Seigneur du Temps (3). Des poumons un peu petits pour un humain, laissant la place pour les deux cœurs, et renforcés par un réseau de tubes pulmonaires qui ressemblait bien au système de by-pass des Seigneurs du Temps (4). Une manière d'examiner son entourage et de fixer le tournevis sonique trop avancée pour un humain de six mois. Une présence discrète, curieuse, au fond de son esprit, comme il n'avait pas ressentie depuis longtemps. Il arrêta là son examen.

« Je crois… » Il hésita un moment, pas certain de vouloir accepter les conséquences s'il finissait sa phrase. « Je crois que cet enfant est de moi. »

« Quoi, tout à l'heure vous n'aviez pas vu le Professeur Song depuis longtemps, et maintenant vous êtes le père de son enfant ? Combien de fois allez-vous encore changer de version cette nuit ? »

« Oh, il ne faut pas faire attention à tout ce que je dis, » répondit le Docteur. « Je souffre de mythomanie chronique. Mais vous l'avez suggéré vous-même : cet enfant pourrait être le fils de l'ami de River, le Docteur-sans-nom. » Il la fixa d'un regard intense qui trahissait une émotion que la jeune femme ne parvint pas à identifier. « Je peux le prouver ! » ajouta-t-il en s'emparant de l'enfant.

Il quitta la pièce en courant, dévala les escaliers quatre à quatre, et se précipita hors de la maison vers le TARDIS. Mary eut juste le temps de le suivre en lui criant après, complètement dépassée par les événements, incapable de décider s'il était un voleur comme elle l'avait cru au début, un kidnappeur, le père de l'enfant, ou juste un fou. Peut-être les quatre.

Elle le suivit dans le TARDIS sans réfléchir, et s'arrêta net. Elle était sûre que l'endroit n'avait pas semblé si grand vu de dehors. Elle mis cela sur le compte de la semi-obscurité qui régnait à l'extérieur, et évita de penser que de toute manière, une pièce de cette taille ne pouvait pas tenir sur le trottoir. Elle avisa une porte de l'autre côté de ce qui devait être une console de contrôle, et puisqu'il s'agissait de la seule issue outre la porte par laquelle elle était entrée, le Docteur avait du se diriger par là. Elle décida de le suivre, à moitié convaincue que cette nuit n'était qu'un rêve de plus en plus étrange.

Une fois la porte franchie, elle se retrouva dans un couloir qui paraissait long de plusieurs centaines de mètres. Il était baigné d'une lumière orangée, le sol était recouvert de grillage métallique, et des colonnes semblables à des coraux géants se dressaient régulièrement sur toute la longueur. Plusieurs portes étaient visibles, et Mary pouvait également distinguer le départ de nombreux autres couloirs. Et aucune trace du Docteur ni de Dune.

Elle s'apprêtait à faire demi-tour, n'ayant aucune envie d'aller se perdre dans ce labyrinthe surréaliste, quand la connaissance de l'endroit où se trouvait le Docteur s'imposa à elle : deuxième à droite, première à gauche, et première porte à gauche. En même temps que cette information, elle eu la conviction absolue qu'elle était en totale sécurité. Elle décida de tenter sa chance et suivre les indications qu'elle avait reçues.

Elle se retrouva dans une infirmerie. Le Docteur était bien là, ainsi que Dune. Le Docteur paraissait absorber dans l'étude d'un écran sur lequel étaient affichés des cercles entremêlés d'hexagones et reliés par des lignes. Mary n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce que cela pouvait signifier. Elle se racla la gorge pour attirer son attention.

« Vous êtes là… » dit-il en se tournant vers elle.

Elle ignora cette évidence et pointa vers l'écran. « Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Ce sont les résultats d'une étude chromosomique, » expliqua-t-il. « Attendez, je vais changer l'affichage. »

Il pressa quelques boutons et les cercles firent place à une représentation plus classique des chromosomes. Certaines parties étaient mises en évidence par un jeu de couleur.

« J'étudie l'archéologie, pas la biologie, » remarqua-t-elle. « Mais ces chromosomes ne sont pas humains. »

« Non, en effet, » répondit le Docteur en souriant. « Ils sont Gallifreyans, au moins en partie, et la preuve que cet enfant est mon fils. »

« C'est un test de paternité ? » s'étonna Mary. « Vous avez fait un test de paternité en deux minutes ? »

« C'est assez simple, » répondit le Docteur avec fausse modestie. « Et puis, mon vaisseau est vraiment très malin, » ajouta-t-il avec fierté cette fois, tout en caressant affectueusement le mur le plus proche.

« Votre vaisseau ? Nous sommes dans un vaisseau spatial ? »

« Un vaisseau spatio-temporel ! Dimensionnellement transcendantal ! C'est bien mieux ! »

« Dimmensionnellement transcendantal ? » répéta Mary.

« 'Plus grand à l'intérieur' ! » répondit le Docteur, et les guillemets étaient palpables dans ses mots. « Ne me dites pas que vous n'aviez pas remarqué ? »

« Je suis en train de rêver, n'est-ce pas ? » s'enquit Mary, presque implorante. Clairement, la situation était plus qu'elle ne pouvait supporter.

« Non. Nous sommes vraiment dans d'un vaisseau plus grand à l'intérieur, qui voyage dans l'espace et le temps. »

« Et le Professeur Song est vraiment morte ? »

« … Oui… »

« Et Dune est vraiment votre fils ? »

« Oui. »

« Vous allez vous occuper de lui ? »

Le Docteur hésita. Voulait-il changer son mode de vie pour élever un enfant ? Pouvait-il l'abandonner alors qu'il était responsable de la mort de sa mère ? Quel serait l'avenir d'un demi Seigneur du Temps dans une société certes très cosmopolite, mais qui n'avait aucune connaissance de la moitié de son héritage ? Il avait dit à Jenny qu'être Seigneur du Temps était plus que d'avoir deux cœurs avait-il le droit de refuser cela à son fils pour des motifs purement égoïstes ? Avait-il droit à une nouvelle chance alors qu'il avait délaissé sa famille sur Gallifrey et qu'il avait tourné le dos à Jenny quand elle n'avait demandé qu'un peu d'attention ? Serait-ce mieux pour l'enfant de grandir dans un environnement plus stable que le TARDIS ne pourrait jamais l'être ? Mais pouvait-il continuer son voyage en solitaire sans que ça se finisse en catastrophe ? Il avait été de Charybde en Scylla depuis qu'il avait laissé Donna, peut-être était-il temps qu'il s'arrête et essaie autre chose, avant de se retrouver à nouveau dans une situation similaire à ce qui s'était passé sur Mars…

« Dune n'est pas vraiment mon fils, pas encore… » commença-il.

« Comment ça, 'pas encore' ? » interrompit Mary.

« C'est… compliqué, » répondit le Docteur. Mais il pouvait voir sur le visage de la jeune femme qu'elle ne se contenterait pas d'une réponse aussi vague. « Je vous l'ai dit, nous sommes dans un vaisseau spatio-temporel, je voyage dans le temps. Dune est mon fils, génétiquement, mais je ne l'ai pas encore… fait. »

« Oh. » Mary réfléchit un moment, essayant d'assimiler l'information. Elle avait beau vivre à l'apogée de la puissance de l'Agence du Temps, les voyages temporels n'étaient pas pour autant ouverts au premier venu. « Mais si vous n'êtes pas encore le père de Dune, est-ce que ce ne serait pas plus logique d'attendre que vous le soyez avant de le prendre avec vous ? »

« Plus logique, oui. Mais aussi plus risqué. Je me connais : si je pars maintenant, je reviendrais toujours 'plus tard', jusqu'à ce que plus tard ne soit plus possible et que je ne sois jamais revenu. Et même si je voulais revenir… » il réfléchissait maintenant à haute voix. « J'ai eu quatre jours pour revenir, c'est trop tard à présent. »

« Vous m'avez complètement perdue. Encore, » soupira Mary. « Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire, vous avez eu quatre jours et c'est trop tard ? »

« Voyage dans le temps, vous vous souvenez ? River est partie il y a quatre jours, si le futur-moi avait voulu venir récupérer son fils, il aurait pu le faire pendant ces quatre jours, avant que je ne vienne ici, cette nuit. S'il n'est pas venu, c'est soit qu'il sait que c'est moi qui vais m'occuper de Dune, soit qu'il s'en fiche, soit qu'il ne sait pas qu'il a un fils de River. Je penche plutôt pour la troisième option. »

« Comment pourrait-il ne pas savoir qu'il a un fils du Professeur Song puisque vous le savez et qu'il est un futur-vous ? »

« Ah… c'est… compliqué. _Vraiment_ compliqué. Pour faire simple, c'est un paradoxe, et mieux vaut en rester là. »

« Ok, » accepta Mary. « Alors, vous allez vous occuper de lui ? » demanda-t-elle en désignant Dune.

« Oui, » répondit le Docteur, en s'apercevant qu'en effet, il avait prit sa décision pendant la discussion sans même sans rendre compte. « Oui, je vais m'occuper de lui. » Il prit l'enfant dans ses bras. « Je vous ramène chez vous ? » proposa-t-il.

* * *

_(1)__ Dulciens : le deuxième Docteur les rencontre dans l'épisode __'The Dominators'__,  
Kirithons : le septième Docteur les rencontre dans le roman __'Escape Velocity'__,  
Kulans : le huitième Docteur les rencontre dans le roman __'Timewyrm: Apocalypse'__,  
Habitants de Skale : le huitième Docteur les rencontre dans le roman __'Parallel 59'__,  
Apalapuciens : le onzième Docteur les rencontre dans l'épisode __'La Fille qui Attendait'__._

_(2)__ Galaxie de la Spirale de Mutter : nom donné par les Seigneurs du Temps à la Voix Lactée (épisode __'The Deadly Assassin'__, et d'autres)._

_(3)__ La température des Seigneurs du Temps est de 16°C (épisode audio __'Blood of the Daleks'__)._

_(4)__ Tel que décrit dans le roman __'Island of Death'__._


	2. EG - Paradoxes en Spirale

**Encyclopedia Gallifreya  
Paradoxes en Spirale  
**

* * *

**Note :** les chapitres 'Encyclopedia Gallifreya' sont des articles scientifiques tirés de l'encyclopédie gallifreyenne, et traitant de divers sujets, tels que la mécanique temporelle, la mécanique spatiale, la mécanique dimensionnelle, les TARDIS et les Seigneurs du Temps en général.  
Ces articles sont répartis dans les histoires 'Descente aux Enfers', 'Conséquences' et 'Duniverse'.

L'Encyclopedia Gallifreya est à l'usage exclusif des Seigneurs du Temps, et une discrétion totale se doit d'être appliquée par toute personne ayant connaissance de son contenu. Celui-ci n'est **pas** à l'usage des races inférieures.

* * *

**Paradoxes : Généralités **

**Définition **

De par leur nature intrinsèque, les voyages dans le temps influencent le cours des événements qu'ils étudient. Les modifications induites par ces influences peuvent causer diverses sortes de paradoxes, parmi lesquels les plus courants sont :

le paradoxe ontologique,

le paradoxe en spirale,

le paradoxe oscillant,

le paradoxe de la prédestination, ou point fixe,

le paradoxe de non retour,

le paradoxe terminal.

**Mécanismes **

Soit un Observateur, ou voyageur temporel, O.  
Soit un événement E,  
Soit un Système, ou une série d'événements, S.

Pour réaliser une analyse A du système S, l'observateur O doit lui-même se placer dans le système S. Il devient alors partie des événements de S, et sa simple présence altère ceux-ci. Le système S est donc transformé par la présence de l'observateur O et il en résulte le système S', dérivé de S et comportant toutes les altérations induites par la présence de O.

Soit:

_A(0)(E) = E'_  
_A(0)(S) = S'_

**Risques **

De par la nature du Temps, les paradoxes portent rarement à conséquence : si un événement E1 est modifié en E1' par une analyse A1, alors un événement E2 sera modifié en un événement E2' par une conséquence C' de E1', les conséquences des événements influençant à leur tour d'autres événements, et les analyses A conduites par des observateurs O n'étant qu'un cas particulier d'événement.

Soit:

_A(O) ∁ C_  
_C(E) = E'_

De modification en modification, il arrivera un moment où le Temps, qui aime rester consistant, forcera les événements E' à converger vers les événements E d'origine. Dans ce cas, une nouvelle ligne temporelle est créée, mais il n'y a pas de paradoxe.

Soit:

dans le système d'origine : _C(E1) = E2, C(E2) = E3, C(EM) = E__**N**_  
dans le système modifié : _C'(E1) = E2', C'(E2') = E3', C'(EM') = E__**N**_

**Les différents types de paradoxe **

Le paradoxe ontologique :

Un événement, généralement en provenance du futur, modifie le point d'intérêt présent.

_Voir l'article détaillé sur les paradoxes ontologiques pour plus d'informations._

Le paradoxe en spirale :

Un événement, généralement en provenance du futur, modifie le point d'intérêt présent. L'événement présent altère à son tour l'événement futur initial, qui modifie ensuite le passé d'une manière potentiellement différente de la première fois. Au bout de quelques itérations, ce type de paradoxe évolue généralement vers un paradoxe ontologique stable.

_Voir l'article détaillé sur les paradoxes en spirale pour plus d'informations._

Le paradoxe oscillant :

Un événement, généralement en provenance du futur modifie le point d'intérêt présent. L'événement présent modifié rend l'événement futur initial irréalisable, rendant le nouveau point d'intérêt présent également irréalisable. Le nouveau point d'intérêt présent n'étant plus réalisable, l'événement futur retombe naturellement dans son état d'origine, rendant de nouveau l'altération du point d'intérêt présent, et donc de l'événement futur, possibles. Les lignes temporelles oscillent entre ces deux versions (parfois davantage) de la réalité.

_Voir l'article détaillé sur les paradoxes oscillants pour plus d'informations._

Le paradoxe de la prédestination, ou point fixe 

Un événement, généralement en provenance du futur, tente de modifier le point d'intérêt présent. En dépit des altérations apportées à la ligne temporelle, le point d'intérêt présent est tout de même réalisé, celui-ci étant inaltérable.

_Voir l'article détaillé sur les paradoxes de la prédestination pour plus d'informations._

Le paradoxe de non retour :

Un événement, généralement en provenance du passé, modifie le point d'intérêt présent. Suite à une cascade d'altérations temporelles, cette modification rend l'événement d'origine irréalisable. La nouvelle ligne temporelle est irréconciliable avec l'ancienne, et il en résulte soit la création d'un univers parallèle (l'un avec l'altération, l'autre sans), soit un changement d'état rationnel de l'univers irrévocable.

_Voir l'article détaillé sur les paradoxes de non retour pour plus d'informations._

Le paradoxe terminal :

Un événement, généralement en provenance du passé, modifie le point d'intérêt présent. Suite à une cascade d'altérations temporelles, cette modification rend l'événement d'origine irréalisable. Le passé devenant irréalisable, le futur n'est à son tour plus possible. Il en résulte la destruction de l'univers. Ce type de paradoxe est uniquement théorique.

_Voir l'article détaillé sur le paradoxe terminal pour plus d'informations._

~=oOo=~

**Paradoxes en Spirale **

**Définition **

Un paradoxe en spirale est une boucle temporelle instable : au lieu de former une ligne d'événements fermée, comme c'est le cas lors d'un paradoxe ontologique (ou boucle temporelle stable), chaque itération d'une boucle temporelle instable modifie à nouveau les événements.

Ainsi, lors d'une boucle temporelle stable, on a :

_C(E1) = E2, C(E2) = E3, C(EM) = EN, C(EN) = E1, etc._

Tandis que lors d'une boucle temporelle instable, on a :

_C(E1) = E2, C(E2) = E3, C(EM) = EN, C(EN) = E1',  
C(E1') = E2', C(E2') = E3', C(EM') = EN', C(EN') = E1'',  
etc._

Dans bien des cas, de part la nature du Temps qui recherche la stabilité, un paradoxe en spirale finira par devenir un paradoxe ontologique. Ces derniers sont d'ailleurs un cas particulier de paradoxe en spirale pour lesquels _E = E' = E''_ etc.

Contrairement à un paradoxe ontologique, un paradoxe en spirale ne nécessite pas de rénover la matière (1). Toutefois, rénover la matière permet d'aider à stabiliser le paradoxe, tandis que détériorer la matière implique que tôt ou tard, un nouveau paradoxe sera créé par destruction de la-dite matière.

**Exemples **

Spirale simple

C'est le cas le plus courant de paradoxe en spirale, souvent occasionné par une gestion responsable de la spirale par l'auteur même du paradoxe :

Un individu I en provenance d'un point futur F remonte le temps et modifie son propre passé P.  
Il en résulte un passé P' dans lequel vit un individu I', qui finira par atteindre le point du futur F'.  
Lorsque l'individu I' atteint le point F', il remonte à nouveau le temps jusqu'au point P', et s'assure de ne pas modifier P'.  
La boucle stable est ainsi mise en place dès la seconde itération.

Spirale multiple

Il s'agit d'une généralisation du cas précédent, pour laquelle lors de la deuxième itération, l'individu I' modifie à nouveau le passé P', occasionnant un passé P''. Il en résulte un individu I'' et un point futur F''. Ce mécanisme peut se répéter à l'infini ou se stabiliser comme dans le cas de la spirale simple.

Généralisation

Les exemples précédents peuvent être étendus pour que les modifications appliquées à la ligne temporelle ne soient pas le résultat de l'action directe d'un voyageur temporel, mais de la transmission d'une information du futur vers le passé.

**Voir aussi **

_Nature et Progression du Temps_  
_Paradoxes : Généralités_  
_Paradoxes Ontologiques_  
_Paradoxes Oscillants_  
_Paradoxes de la Prédestination_  
_Paradoxes de Non Retour_  
_Paradoxe Terminal_

* * *

_(1)__ Rénovation de la matière : dans le cas où l'élément perturbant la ligne temporelle est un élément physique, par exemple une feuille de papier sur laquelle est rédigée une information paradoxale, la matière est dite 'rénovée' si le message est rédigé sur une nouvelle feuille à chaque itération. La matière est dite 'détériorée' si la même feuille est réutilisée à chaque fois, et le message d'origine finira par être détruit suite à l'usure de la feuille au bout d'un nombre suffisant d'itérations. Il en résultera un nouveau paradoxe, souvent un paradoxe oscillant, où la situation d'origine (celle pour laquelle l'information en provenance du futur n'était pas disponible) sera rétablie._


End file.
